finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Baralai
Baralai (バラライ, Bararai) is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy X-2. He is the current Praetor of New Yevon. As their newly elected official, he is deeply respected by the other party members and the citizens of Spira. New Yevon takes a conservative approach, their motto being "One thing at a time." However their furtive habits - including sphere theft - have earned them a general lack of trust. Baralai was once a member of a group training for the Crimson Squad. His comrades were Nooj, Gippal and Paine, who acted as their recorder. Story ''Final Fantasy X-2 Little is known of the Crimson Squad prior to the final mission, to enter the Den of Woe. Baralai's aim was to find out the "true" secrets behind Kinoc's orders while he attended to Operation Mi'ihen. Baralai, Gippal, Nooj and Paine find the mission easy to begin with, however, things start to look different as they continue through the Den. When the Squad reaches the center of the cave, it is revealed that team members have been killing themselves because of Shuyin, an Unsent. Shuyin has the ability to possess people, controlling those who are as deep in malice as he is. He possessed the bodies of Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal to have them kill each other, only to stop when Paine pleaded with them to put an end to the madness that has consumed them. Shuyin remained in Nooj's body, but did not openly control him. The four surviving members of the Crimson Squad escaped the Den of Woe. Although they had escaped and decided to part to get less attention, Shuyin, still residing inside Nooj's body, took control of Nooj once more, to attack his three friends by shooting them in the back. This was all being recorded by Paine's sphere. Baralai made his way to Guadosalam where Seymour Guado gave him refuge. Soon after the Eternal Calm began, Baralai emerged from hiding and joined the New Yevon party, eventually being elected Praetor. However, Baralai was still bearing a grudge against Nooj, who was now leading the opposing Youth League. After a while, Yuna discovers the existence of Vegnagun through the spheres she collects. She decides to head to Bevelle in hopes of taking out the threat posed to Spira. However, Vegnagun has an auto-counter ability, so Baralai attempts to keep Yuna from activating it. However, the Shuyin-controlled Nooj managed to activate Vegnagun and it retreated into the far reaches of the Farplane. Soon after, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal all gather together to attempt to solve the Vegnagun crisis, only for old wounds to be brought up and Shuyin then leaving Nooj to control Baralai, because of his hatred towards Nooj. Baralai, under Shuyin's control, enters the Farplane, with Nooj and Gippal in pursuit. During this time, Yuna is busy running around Spira defeating the monsters which have appeared within the Temples. After an incident with a dark version of Ixion, she falls into the Farplane. There she meets the Shuyin-controlled Baralai who is actually in Shuyin's form. However, Yuna is wearing the Songstress dressphere, and this causes Shuyin to believe her to be Lenne. He wishes that both him and her defeat Spira together. Nooj then wakes up Yuna, before walking off into the Depths of the Farplane. Confused and lost, Yuna hears Tidus whistling to her from deep in the Farplane. Tidus then guides Yuna out of the Farplane. Yuna uses Shuyin's love for Lenne to get him to leave Baralai's body and assume physical form. Battle Baralai is fought in ''Final Fantasy X-2 and is encountered at Bevelle. The Pyreflies' illusion of Baralai is fought at Den of Woe. Gallery File:102b-baralai_v1.jpg|Coloured costume concepts File:102b-baralai_v2.jpg|Costume concepts de:Baralai Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X-2